


Fenrir, Superhero Wielder of the Wolf Miraculous

by TsunaNoble



Series: Original Characters [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Member Death, Gay Original Character, M/M, Magic, Norwegian Miraculous Holder, One-Sided Attraction, Superheroes, Supervillains, Teamwork, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunaNoble/pseuds/TsunaNoble
Summary: An Original Character I designed for the Miraculous Ladybug series.





	Fenrir, Superhero Wielder of the Wolf Miraculous

**Name: **Noah Mercier Týrson

**Other Names: **Noah Mercier Dupuis

Prince Noah

Little Puppy (By other Heroes)

Bad Dog, Dumb Dog, Stupid Mutt (by villains)

**Superhero Identity:** Fenrir

**Supervillain Identity:** Lycaon

**Gender: **Male

**Species: **Human

**Residence: **Paris, France

**Birthplace: **Oslo, Norway

**Age: **14-15

**Occupation:** Student, Photographer, Super Villain (Formally), Superhero

**Wielded Miraculous: **Wolf Miraculous

**Kwami:** Lokii, Wolf Kwami of Loyalty

**Powered Up Forms: **Muspel-Lokii

Nifhl-Lokii

**Transformation Phrase: **“Lokii, Let’s Hunt!”

**De-Transformation Phrase:** “Lokii, End the Hunt.”

* * *

**Appearance**

**Physical Appearance: **Noah stands at about the same height as Adrien. He has bright blue eyes and an even brighter smile. His hair is a messy bed head of black hair. He has a slight tan to his skin.

**Civilian Attire: **On his right wrist is a brown leather cuff (the camouflaged Wolf Miraculous) and on his left is a rainbow bracelet. Later, after the death of his pet domesticated wolf Sköll he took to wearing his black leather collar to always remember him. He wears white shorts with a button up that has a red floral print under a blue jacket.

**As Lycan: **Around his neck is the collar of Sköll, which is the Akumatized Item, now appearing spiked with a chain hanging from it. His only form of clothing is shredded black shorts. The rest of his body is covered in a rust brown fur. His fingernails are black and pointed, becoming razor sharp. His body becomes a bit bulkier, but he still has a lean form. His canines are more pronounced in this form. He has a strong tail and wolf ears on his head. His eyes turn a dark gold in color.

**As Fenrir: **Fenrir wears a textured silver and black skinsuit with gloves and boots. On his right wrist is the Wolf Miraculous, a black leather cuff with a segmented moon made of silver embedded in it with black fur lining the edges, and on his left wrist is a similar cuff, the only difference being it doesn’t have the moon. Gray calf-length boots with black accents adorn his legs, trimmed in fur. The boots have a hidden wedge and silver toes, along with paw-shaped treads. On his torso is a form fitting hooded jacket that ends at his chest, attached to his suit via buckles. The hood is lined with fur. Around his eyes is a black mask that shows off his bright silver eyes. Tied loosely along his waist is a chain belt, which doubles as his Miraculous tool. The transformation also gives him silver highlights to his hair and pronounced canine teeth. On his ears are special wolf ‘ears’ that act as wireless headphones that has a mouth piece extend from the left ear for communication.

When transformed using Muspel-Lokii, Fenrir’s attire takes on more of a reddish hue with flame patterns on his suit. While transformed using Nifhl-Lokii the suit appears whiter with ice patterns on his suit, as well as his boots gaining spikes for stability on icy terrain.

* * *

**Miraculous**

Noah wields the Wolf Miraculous. When the Miraculous is charged it is a black leather cuff with a segmented moon made of silver embedded in it with black fur lining the edges. After using his power, the segmented moon starts blinking, with each segment blinking out as time goes on, looking like the phases of the moon.

When the Wolf Miraculous is camouflaged, it is a simple brown leather cuff, lacking the sliver moon and the black fur on the edges of the cuff.

Noah received the Wolf Miraculous after his Akumatization and after he returned home a few days later. Its revealed that the Miraculous has been in Noah’s family for generations on his father’s side. After his father’s death the box containing the Miraculous was sent to the Duchess’s estate when Noah moved from Norway to Paris.

* * *

**Personality**

Noah insists that his grandmother, in announcements and public affairs, refer to him with her family name so he can keep his public and private life as separate as possible and so his friends and classmates wouldn’t treat him differently, his fear of such being one of the reasons for his eventual Akumatization. However, once he sees that his friends don’t see him any different, he is happy.

When he first arrives at Collège Françoise Dupont he comes off as happy, but there is a deep sadness that can be seen in his eyes.

Noah can be stubborn at times.

He is extremely loving to his grandmother and his pet wolf Sköll, and he cares immensely for his friends. When Sköll passes away due to old age, Noah is devastated, and that pain lingers for a long time. Noah also cares a lot for all of his friends, always worried when they are Akumatized or being threatened by a Villain.

While he isn’t ashamed of being gay, he doesn’t advertise his sexuality, other than the rainbow bracelet on his left wrist, which can be interpreted as him merely being an ally. He doesn’t flirt with the other boys, but he does develop a small thing for Nathaniel and a major crush on Luka and Chat Noir.

As Lycaon he is more primal and down right feral, but is still capable of making quick judgements and plans.

As Fenrir is more confident in himself and even flirty to the superheroes Chat Noir and Viperion. He tends to just follow Ladybug’s lead, but sometimes he gets overzealous and jumps into action without thinking.

****

* * *

**History**

Noah was born from parents who came from two different worlds. His mother Sarah was a French Noble who was going to school as a painter. His father Mathias was a photographer from a less than noble standing.

Sarah and Mathias met one day while both were in England. Sarah was painting the White Cliffs of Dover from her family’s yacht, while Mathias was on a rowboat taking pictures of the cliffs and aiming to get a good shot of a peregrine falcon. While he is taking pictures his eye catches Sarah taking a small break, enjoying the sea air. Mathias is instantly smitten, especially seeing a small smudge of paint on Sarah’s cheek. He ends up being distracted and ends up going overboard.

Sarah herself helped him out of the water and they get to know each other. They slowly fall in love and they eventually marry. While Sarah’s father initially didn’t approve of Mathias, he accepted that Sarah was in love and wanted the best for her. At the wedding the future Emilie Agreste was her maid of honor, with her husband Gabriel sitting in the church rows.

Not long after their wedding Sarah became pregnant with their son Noah. She and Mathias showered on Noah, as did both of his grandparents, especially Sarah’s father. Sarah would bring Noah to Paris to see her parents, often times when Mathias is out on a photoshoot assignment.

It was during these trips that Sarah and Emilie would get together, and it was at these meet ups that Noah and Adrien first met, and by the time the two boys were four years old Chloe Bourgeois would play with them since Sarah and Emilie would meet up at the Le Grand Paris.

By the time he was five Noah’s visits to Paris lessened to mostly Christmas. When he was six Noah gets lost in the woods near his house in Norway after exploring with his cousin Erik. He goes missing for several hours, worrying his parents and extended family who are visiting.

When he is found, he is seen cuddling with a lone wolf pup, clearly the runt of the litter and abandoned by its pack. He demands to bring it home so he can take care of it or else he’ll stay in the woods with it, so his parents relent. The wolf pup becomes attached to Noah as it recovers and it wants to stay with him. Noah’s parents allow the wolf pup to stay after consulting a professional who also comes every now and them to make sure the pup, now named Sköll due to Noah’s love of the old Norse tales his Farfar and Morfar, is well behaved and taken care of.

At the age of 9 Noah’s Farfar and Morfar pass away in their sleep. Their deaths greatly affect Noah, to the point he didn’t talk for nearly three weeks. He cried into Sköll’s fur nightly and constantly reads the old books his grandparents left for him in their will. Over time he accepts that his grandparents are no longer with him and decides to focus on his happy memories of them.

When Noah is 12, he is enrolled into an all-boys boarding school in the UK. He doesn’t care for being so far from his parents, but since a lot of money is being invested and that his parents are proud that he was scouted for the school’s international program.

Noah slowly gets used to living in the dorms, but misses home desperately. On a nightly basis he calls either his parents (facetiming them so he can also see Sköll) or his grandparents in Paris. It was during this time at boarding school that Noah realizes that he likes boys and comes out to his family that Christmas.

By the time Noah is 13 his French Grandfather passes away. He isn’t able to make the funeral, which saddens him. He calls his grandmother everyday afterwards to check in in her and make sure she’s okay.

Unfortunately, tragedy strikes again the next year. His parents are on a flight that has a malfunction that cause the plane to crash. When she gets the news Duchess Dupuis travels to Noah’s school to tell him the news herself. Noah is devastated by the news and his grandmother takes him out of school.

After the funeral in Norway his grandmother asks Noah to come stay with her on her estate in Paris. Noah agrees and with the help of his Uncle and cousin Erik pack up his belongings and moves to Paris. Duchess Dupuis arranges for Noah to go to school at Collège Françoise Dupont. At the same time, she plans a memorial service for her daughter so her friends could say goodbye.

Noah doesn’t attend the memorial, instead hides out in his grandmother’s large, maze like rose garden, holding on tightly to Sköll. Gabriel attends the memorial with his assistant Natalie, telling the Duchess how sorry he is about Sarah and Mathias death, even asking how Noah is doing. In return the Duchess asks where Adrien was, as it would be good for Noah to be around friends at a time like this. Gabriel says that Adrien is at photo shoot at the moment.

A few days later Noah is eating dinner with his grandmother, where she tells him that the next day, he would be starting school. Noah asks her if it isn’t revealed to be her grandson, as he doesn’t want his new classmates to treat him different because he is rich and technically nobility. She agrees, but tells him that it will be found out by someone someday.

The next day Noah is called from the yard after playing with Sköll for a little bit before he has to get ready for school. After showering and dressing he kisses his grandmother goodbye and driven towards the school, and a couple of blocks before the school he asks to be dropped off so he could walk the rest of the way.

At the school Noah is given a tour by Nino and brought to Miss Bustier’s class. After making introductions Noah is assigned to sit next to Nathaniel. Noah greets Nathaniel and they shake hands. By lunch Noah has met everyone in his class, and is invited to sit and eat with Nathanial and Marc.

Over the next few days Noah witnesses how people get corrupted by Akumas and turn into Super Villains, only to be stopped by Ladybug and Chat Noir, with the occasional help from heroes like Rena Rouge and Carapace. Noah had seen news reports on the heroes and even visited Alya’s LadyBlog before moving to Paris, but is amazed at seeing real life Super Heroes in person.

A few weeks go by, with Noah really enjoying his time with his new friends. He listens to Marc and Nathaniel talk about their comic book, even pitching ideas here and there. Alya interviews him, Nino and him jam, he plays video games with Max, and does other activities with the others. All the while he takes candid photos and posts them on social media. And almost every day after school Noah goes to the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and buys him and his grandmother sweets.

During this time, Noah is one of the many people who believe the lies told by Lila Rossi. He sees Marinette looking angry practically every time Lila speaks, but doesn’t know why. When asked, she says that Lila always lies and is quick to come up with excuses and new lies when any proof is revealed. Noah doesn’t know what to say, as Lila seems like a nice girl. Marinette just tells Noah to be careful around her and to try to listen for any holes in her stories.

Noah does listen to Marinette’s advice, but can’t seem to see any faults in what Lila says. That is, until one day she says she had dinner with Prince Dupuis and his Duchess Grandmother at their estate. Noah knows she’s lying, but can’t reveal it without revealing himself. He asks Lila questions about the dinner to see how far she is willing to take the lie, and after a few minutes his classmates asks him why is he grilling Lila.

Noah explains that Lila is clearly lying about knowing Prince Dupuis, but as far as his other classmates are concerned, he doesn’t have any proof. Noah, not wanting to lose his friends, begrudgingly apologizes and walks away. Marinette follows after him and asks what’s wrong, and he explains that he knows Lila is a liar and he believes Marinette.

Time goes on, with Lila making up more and more lies about knowing ‘Prince Dupuis’. The lies grate on Noah’s nerves, with him breaking enough pencils and pens to garner the attention of the others in his class. After class one day Lila confronts Noah and asks him why he seems to have such a problem with her knowing Prince Dupuis.

Noah looks Lila right in the eye and tells her he knows she is lying about everything she has said about the Dupuis family. He can’t prove it, but he knows she is lying, and Marinette believes him. After telling her that her lies will come back to bite her in the end, Lila smirks and tells him that people love to hear what they want to hear and she just uses that to get what she wants.

Noah tells her that what she does is wrong, but Lila tells him that if he doesn’t drop it, she’ll make his life miserable. No one will want to be friends with him, no one will sit with him at lunch, hang out with him, or even talk to him. He will be all alone.

At first Noah is scared, but quickly comes to his senses and tells her that she has nothing on him to even use against him in her lies. Lila is quiet for a moment and says she does have something. When asked what Lila merely grabs his left wrist and lifts it, showing off his rainbow bracelet. Noah rips his wrist out of her grasp and says that his bracelet doesn’t mean anything.

Lila talks about how it’s more than enough for her to spin something around. People will stare at him and judge him. As she walks away, she mentions how she has even seen the way he stares at Nathaniel when he’s not looking, so she threatens him with telling Nathaniel about Noah’s feelings for him, even going on to say that Marc Anciel won’t be too keen with somebody else going after Nathaniel.

After she leaves tears start falling from Noah’s face, despite his attempts to stop himself. So, he runs into an alleyway and breaks down crying. From across town Hawk Moth senses Noah’s grief and fear and sends an Akuma, which merges with Noah’s rainbow bracelet. Hawk Moth offers Noah the chance to get back at his tormentor. Noah has an internal debate, but in the end, he resists and refuses Hawk Moth’s offer. As the Akuma leaves Hawk Moth is intrigued. Because it’s very rare to anyone to resist his offers, he wants to keep an eye on Noah Týrson.

One night there is a Masquerade themed party at the Dupuis estate that Noah’s Grandmother insists that he comes. Noah is worried because reporters like Nadja Chamack will be there and his secret will be out. His grandmother comforts him saying that it’s a Masquerade party, so since he’s so concerned about the public knowing who he is he can hide his face with a mask. Thinking ahead, she presents Noah a box containing a wolf mask.

The day of the party the Duchess introduces Noah as a Dupuis to her guests. He’s a bit nervous, heart hammering in his chest because this is the first party, he has attended like this and he realizes that all of his classmates are in attendance. Chloe is with her parents who want to stay on the Duchess’s good side, Marinette is helping her parents pass out sweets, Alya accompanied her mom who was hired as the main chef of the night, and Noah is formally introduced to Gabriel Agreste, who is accompanied by Adrien. Luckily no on realizes that Noah Dupuis and Noah Týrson are the same person.

A little bit later that night, Duchess Dupuis makes an announcement. She thanks everyone for coming and says that today is a special occasion because it is her grandson’s birthday. Noah visibly tenses and goes wide eyed.

Needing some air, Noah sneaks away and heads into the rose garden and whistles for Sköll. The wolf runs over and starts giving Noah love. Not long after Sköll’s ears perk up, having heard someone come near. Adrien comes out after Sköll growls and says he comes in peace.

Adrien and Noah talk, as Adrien pets Sköll. The blonde says that Noah seems familiar, but Noah is able to brush the idea aside. After a while the two boys start hearing voices belonging to the Duchess and Gabriel. When found Gabriel is furious that there is a wolf all over his son. Noah is confused as Sköll is extremely friendly and loving. Gabriel throws a fit, saying that dangerous animals belong in the wild, not in the city.

Duchess Dupuis says that Sköll is a good wolf, but Gabriel is having none of it. He yells that he is leaving and will inform the authorities of ‘that dangerous animal’. Noah argues with Gabriel saying that Sköll isn’t capable of hurting anyone, but his grandmother silences him, even as going as far as telling him to go lock ‘that mutt’ up in his cage. Noah is offended, as his grandmother never referred to Sköll as a mutt. He tries to argue with her, and in her irritation, she slaps him across the face. She immediately realizes what she did and tries to apologize, but Noah, in tears says he hates her and runs deeper in the maze, Sköll following after him.

She tries to follow them, but she’s too old to give chase so she sits on a bench and cries. Gabriel senses this and makes up an excuse so he can be in private. Once alone, he transforms into Hawk Moth and charges an Akuma. He at first sends it to Noah, hoping to Akumatize him, the Akuma possessing Noah’s mask. Hawk Moth offers Noah a chance to stand up to his grandmother, but Noah refuses by throwing his mask away. Sensing another strong negative emotion (and not one to give up a chance like this) Hawk Moth sends the Akuma to a rose that Duchess Dupuis just plucked. He offers her the power to protect her beloved grandson forever, which she takes, and becomes Briar Rose, a plant based Super Villain.

She quickly finds Noah and uses her powers to put him and Sköll asleep, and then transforms her entire estate into a fortress made up of thorns and roses. The party guests evacuate while Adrien and Marinette find a way to hide and transform.

Ladybug and Chat Noir make their way through the thorny fortress and find Briar Rose sitting next to the sleeping Noah, gently stroking his face. She says she expected the two superheroes to come, and she will not let them stop her from keeping her beloved grandson safe and happy. She demands that they give her their Miraculouses, which they refuse.

Briar Rose forms a wall of thorns between her and Noah and then proceeds to fight the two superheroes. She is able to keep the two of them on their toes for a while. After using her Lucky Charm and telling her plan to Chat Noir, the two heroes are able to defeat Briar Rose.

After the thorn fortress fades away Ladybug helps Duchess Dupuis up while Chat Noir assists Noah. Noah wakes up in Chats’ arms and is instantly smitten. He thanks Chat Noir and Ladybug (who are both shocked that Noah Týrson and Prince Dupuis are one and the same) and rushes over to his grandmother. The two Dupuis hug each other tightly and apologize for how they acted.

Noah helps his grandmother back to the estate after Ladybug and Chat Noir leave. Everyone sees the unmasked Noah leading his grandmother in. His classmates do double-takes at seeing Noah and Nadja and her camera man film the scene. Noah’s friends rush over and ask why he never told them and say that they wouldn’t have treated any differently after he explains his reasoning.

All the while as the class is talking to Noah, Lila is asked by Chloe if she knew Noah was Prince Dupuis the entire time. Knowing she was caught; Lila still lies about it and says that of course she knew and that Noah just asked her to keep it a secret. Noah overhears and confronts her, knowing that his friends will believe him now and condemn Lila for her stories.

He loudly says that before he came to the school he has never met Lila, and she never knew him. He goes on to say that everything Lila has said about ‘Prince Dupuis’ has been a complete and utter lie. The others in the class starts talking and saying how much of what Lila has ever told them was true or not.

When confronted by everyone Lila runs out of the room and the school. Adrien comes over to Noah and tells him that while he doesn’t approve of the way Lila lies all the time, there was a better way to go about exposing her. Noah takes a deep breath and admits that Adrien’s right, but if he didn’t do it, somebody else would have, and hopefully this will make Lila change for the better. Meanwhile, Lila’s anger, embarrassment, and sadness allows Hawk Moth to Akumatize her once again. Hawk Moth believes all the negative emotions she is currently feeling will make her one of the most powerful Villains he has ever created.

Using her new powers Lila kidnaps Noah and takes him to the Eifel Tower to hold him hostage. Ladybug and Chat Noir try to save him, but Lila is able to fight them off. After using her Lucky Charm Ladybug heads to Master Fu to get help. Ladybug chooses the Snake Miraculous and gives it to Luka Couffaine.

As Ladybug and Viperion head over to help, Chat Noir does everything he can to save Noah. Thinking he can stop all of this; Noah apologizes for embarrassing Lila and that he’s sorry that he made her upset. Lila, not wanting an apology, says she’ll never forgive him. She makes Noah drop from the top of the tower and keeps Chat Noir from saving him. Luckily Viperion jumps in and saves Noah.

After putting Noah somewhere safe Viperion helps Ladybug and Chat Noir fight and defeat Lila. With her powers gone Noah tries apologizing again, hoping that she will be more forgiving not as a villain. Lila says she forgives him, but internally swears she’ll make him pay.

Before the three heroes leave, Noah hugs Viperion tightly and kisses his cheek in thanks. Viperion blushes and says he’d gladly save Noah again if he needs it. Right as the heroes leave Duchess Dupuis arrives after having her valet speed over so she can check on her grandson, revealing how terrified she was at the idea something bad happening to him.

The next day at school Noah is talking to Marinette and Juleka Couffaine when her older brother Luka shows up. Luka introduces himself and Noah is instantly smitten with the older boy. They start talking, hitting it off, and exchange numbers so they can hang out.

As time goes on Noah notices that Sköll isn’t looking well and isn’t acting like himself. He gets so worried that he calls a vet to check on his oldest and dearest friend. Unfortunately, its bad news. Sköll is dying of old age. Noah is devastated at the news and spends every free moment he has making sure Sköll is comfortable and well taken care of. Sköll affectionately licks Noah’s face, which makes Noah break out in tears every time.

Noah’s friends hear about Sköll and offer their sympathies. One day Luka, Nathaniel, and Marc go over to the Dupuis Estate to check on Noah and to try to cheer him up. However, when they arrive the head butler informs them that Noah isn’t in a good place to entertain his friends that day because Sköll had passed away in the night. They wish to tell him that they are sorry, but then Duchess Dupuis comes down and tells them while she appreciates that they care about Noah so much, it would be best if they left for the day and that she will pass along their message.

At the same time as he is gathering new butterflies to turn into Akumas, Gabriel Agreste senses an immense amount of emotional pain. Transforming into Hawk Moth sends an Akuma before realizing that it is young Noah Týrson. Despite believing that Noah might accept his offer this time, he knows that Noah has a very strong will, having refused him twice before already. As he is debating, he senses Noah’s emotions being repressed. Hawk Moth then has an idea that the more Noah bottles his emotions, the more it will hurt him when the bottle breaks, allowing him to make a truly powerful Super Villain.

Noah misses the next couple days of school and returns the following Monday, wearing Sköll’s collar as a reminder of their relationship. All of his classmates tell him that they are sorry for this loss and if he needs anything, he has all of his friends to lean on. Noah thanks them and tells them he’ll be alright, but the one’s closest to him see that he’s bottling up all of his pain.

Hawk Moth’s theory of the emotional dam inside of Noah breaking occurs not too long after Sköll’s funeral. Duchess Dupuis gets sick enough that she is taken to the hospital, which terrifies Noah. Hawk Moth senses the fear rising in Noah, but believes he needs an extra push to go over the edge. Using his connection with Lila, he manipulates Lila to use her to alienate Noah from the rest of his friends.

When Lila succeeds in her mission, Noah is all alone in a time where he needs someone the most. The dam within breaks and all of negative emotions come flooding out. All of his anger, sadness, loneliness, hatred for Lila, and fear of losing his family reach their peak. Hawk Moth sends an Akuma which mergers with Sköll’s collar.

Hawk Moth greets Noah, calling him Lycaon. Stating that Noah has refused him twice before, he offers him the chance to get back on all who have ignored him in his time of need, to get revenge on the one who made him suffer (Lila) and to finally let out all of his pain. With a tear rolling down his face, Noah says yes. As the dark energy envelops Noah, Hawk Moth mildly celebrates at finally Akumatizing the grieving boy.

Transformed into Lycaon, the newly Akumatized Noah goes around Paris causing mayhem and destruction. It attracts the attention of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir makes puns about how Lycaon looks. Lycaon growls and attacks fiercely. The two heroes struggle greatly against Lycaon, but when they use their Powers Lycaon lets out a loud a loud sonic blast-like howl that throws the heroes back.

About to follow Hawk Moth’s orders to take their Miraculous, Lycaon informs him he wants to make everyone suffer before he takes the Miraculous. With another howl Lycaon runs away, leaving the two heroes to recover.

Hawk Moth berates Lycaon for not following his orders and makes him feel immense pain. Lycaon informs him that he has a plan and explains he’s going to infect the people of Paris with Lycanthropy to build an army, forcing the people to fight against the heroes they look up to. The heroes will tire themselves out fighting the army and from keeping from hurting the innocents, allowing him to easily take their Miraculous. He even adds that if Ladybug recruits more heroes, it’ll allow him to get Hawk Moth more Miraculous as well. Pleased with the well thought out plan, Hawk Moth stops torturing Lycaon and allows him to do as he wishes.

Two days pass. The citizens of Paris claim to have been attacked by a wolf monster. Ladybug and Chat Noir fight Lycaon a few times. One fight happened just as the sun was going down Ladybug figures out that Lycaon is a lot stronger at night. Even recruiting Rena Rouge and Carapace, they can’t beat Lycaon.

On the third day, it is reported that Noah Týrson, the grandson of Duchess Dupuis has been missing. Marinette and Adrien figure out that Noah must have been Akumatized into Lycaon days ago. This leads them to believe that the Akuma is located in the collar around Lycaon’s neck. They go on patrol before and after school, and throughout the day there are even more reports about wolf attacks on citizens.

Right before sundown the heroes (including Rena Rouge, Carapace, and even Queen Bee) find Lycaon and try to stop him from attacking a civilian. The five heroes end up nearly beating Lycaon, but not before the sun sets and the moon rises. Just as they are about to remove the spiked collar, Lycaon lets out a loud howl. It forces the heroes back, and as they recover, they hear the more howls echoing in the distance.

A whole army of lycanthropes heed the call Lycaon let out and rushes to his aid. The heroes realize that all the citizen attacks were used to build up an army. In his lair, Hawk Moth celebrates, thinking that there is no way for the heroes to win now. His assistant Natalie Sancoeur congratulates him, saying he’ll finally obtain what he desires.

The five heroes do their best but they can’t fight the army and a full moon strengthened Lycaon. Ladybug and Chat Noir agree that they need more help, so Ladybug goes to get more heroes. Taking the Snake, Horse, Dragon, and Monkey Miraculous from Master Fu, she has Luka (Viperion), Max Kante (Pegasus), Kagami Tsurugi (Ryuko) and Lê Chiến Kim (King Monkey) join her in order to defeat Lycaon and save Paris.

With a total of nine heroes, they use their skills and powers and eventually overwhelm the army and Lycaon. Upon Lycaon being pushed to the edge, Natalie becomes Mayura under Hawk Moth’s orders. Lycaon argues that nobody cares for him, that nobody helped him when he needed it most. Ladybug apologizes, saying that Noah will always have friends. She mentions Noah’s classmates and his grandmother. At the mention of his grandmother, Lycaon falls to his knees.

Hawk Moth starts torturing Lycaon again, ordering him to fight. Lycaon struggles through the pain, and Noah’s strong will power ends up letting him fight through the pain enough to tear off his collar. At the same time, Mayura charges a feather, turning it into an Amok. She sends it to Lycaon, where it fuses with the Akumatized collar, allowing Mayura to use Noah’s emotions to create a large sentimonster in the form of a large feral wolf.

The nine heroes fight the wolf, while Lycaon runs away while he still has his powers. The heroes eventually defeat the sentimonster, allowing Ladybug to purify the Akuma and Amok, as well as causing Noah to finally be de-Akumatized. The heroes try to find Noah, but they all run out of time before they find him.

Once he gives back his Miraculous, Luka goes to find Noah himself. He finds him much later, curled up in an alley. Luka hugs him tight and says he’s sorry he wasn’t there when Noah needed him most. Noah cries into Luka’s chest, and once he calms down is taken home to get cleaned up. Luka even joins Noah on his trip to see his grandmother, who cries in joy at seeing Noah back safe and sound.

Noah thanks Luka for staying with him, but asks if he can have some time alone with his grandmother. Once Luka leaves, Noah breaks down in tears and begs his grandmother for forgiveness for what he has done. He tells her all about the terrible things he did when he was Akumatized. His grandmother runs her hands through Noah’s hair and tells him that he isn’t to blame for what he did, but tells him she forgives him to make him feel better.

A few days later Duchess Dupuis is at home from the hospital taking it easy. In order to keep busy, she goes through some boxes from her daughter and son in law. As she goes through the packed stuff, she comes across a small wooden box that has a note for Noah on it. Against her better judgement she reads the note.

When Noah returns home from school with a box of cookies in tow, he heads to the tea room where his grandmother always sits this time of day. They talk about their day while munching on the sweets. Before Noah goes to his room to do homework, his grandmother hands him the old wooden box she found. She tells him that she found it in his father’s belongings and that it had a note meant for him.

She admits that she read the note, but says that its written in Norwegian and she never learned how to read that language, but she did recognize the signature as Noah’s father’s. Noah thanks his grandmother for finding it for him and goes to his room. He outs the box on the table and debates on whether to open it or not. He decides against it, being too afraid to open something from his father.

As he does homework, he keeps glancing at the box until his curiosity overcomes his fear and he goes to open the box, but stops himself. Instead he reads the note from his father. The note explains that the contents of the box have been passed down the family for generations, going from first son to first son. It says that before Noah was born it was going to be given to his cousin Erik. Noah’s father asks him to protect what’s inside the box as his ancestors did.

After he finished reading the note Noah opens the box, revealing a leather cuff. But as he opened the box, a silver light shines as a ball of light floats around Noah. The light fades revealing a small wolf-like sprite. The cute creature introduces himself as Lokii, the Kwami of Loyalty. He runs his face all over Noah, excited that he has a pure hearted owner.

Noah is confused, so Lokii explains that he can give Noah superpowers and become a hero. He admits that its been a long time since he last transformed, but he can tell Noah would be a great hero. However, Noah admits that he’s not worthy of being a hero, and explains about his recent Akumatization and the things he did. Lokii looks saddened and says that Noah doesn’t have to be a hero if he doesn’t want to, even saying that the men in his family haven’t used the Miraculous either.

Getting a better look at the Miraculous, realizes that the leather cuff was something that his father wore when Noah was much younger. Slowly putting it on, Noah thinks it feels right to be on his wrist. Lokii says that it fits Noah perfectly. Weeks go by, allowing Noah to get to know Lokii and form a strong bond. Noah quickly realizes that Lokii loves spicy sausage links to eat. Lokii even opens up on how the last time he was use it was under the control of an evil man who became one of the worst villains in the Old Scandinavian region.

One day an Akumatized villain attacks Paris. Ladybug and Chat Noir have a lot of trouble with the villain. Noah is watching from nearby and feels like he needs to help. Lokii convinces him to help, so with a cry of ‘Lokii, Let’s Hunt!’ Noah transforms in the wolf themed superhero Fenrir.

Fenrir jumps in at the last second to save Ladybug and Chat Noir from getting their Miraculous taken. They question who he is, so Fenrir introduces himself and says that he is there to help. The three heroes fight the villain together. Fenrir uses his superpower Pack to summon a spectral wolf from his Miraculous, which helps the heroes defeat the villain.

After the battle Fenrir leaves before his transformation goes out, but promises to help Ladybug and Chat Noir if the need it again. Across town in his lair, Gabriel Agreste questions Nooroo about such a mysterious hero who doesn’t fit with any of the heroes listed in the Miraculous spell book he has. When Nooroo doesn’t have an answer, Gabriel muses about how there must be Miraculous all over the world that even the Guardians never knew about and how he can use this to his advantage.

* * *

**Abilities**

**As a civilian**

Multilingual- Noah grew up speaking Norwegian, and through his mother he is also fluent in French, and is well versed in English do to attending school in the UK. He doesn’t have an accent.

Photography- Ever since he was young Noah took to photography, learning from his father. He tends to take more nature related pictures, but nearly all of his photos are highly praised by his classmates. His candid photos of his classmates are always talked about on his social media platform. Even Gabriel Agreste is impressed by his talent after seeing Noah’s pictures of Adrien on social media, enough that he offers Noah a chance to take pictures of Adrien during his photo shoots.

Academics- Noah is relatively smart. He’s considered to be above average, but he excels in History. He is smart enough that his parents sent him to a boarding school in the U.K.

Noah comes from an old noble family that has held high prestige in Paris for many years, holding the honorary title of Prince. Along with his French nobility status Noah’s family is one of the richest families in all of Paris, richer by far than the Agrestes’ and the Bourgeois’.

One of Noah’s most unique skills is his willpower. Akumas have tried to corrupt him on more than one occasion, but he turns down the offers, until he hits an extreme low point.

**As Lycan**

Lycan shares the basic abilities of all Akumatized Villains, such as enhanced strength, durability, and fighting skills. Lycan has the strength and agility to leap from the tops of the buildings of Paris. His abilities are weaker during the day, but at night his strength increases exponentially, with it being at its peak under a full moon, allowing him to fight five superheroes at once. His natural senses, such as hearing and smell are also highly elevated. His claws are very dangerous weapons.

Lycan has another ability. It allows him to ‘Curse’ others with Lycanthropy, creating an army of lesser Werewolves to fight for him.

**As Fenrir**

His superpower is called Pack. With it, Fenrir is capable of summoning a spectral wolf that follows Fenrir’s orders and fights alongside him. At first Fenrir can only summon one wolf, but as time goes on and he gets stronger as a superhero he can summon up to three. He also gains the basic abilities all Miraculous Wielders share, such as enhanced physical abilities and invulnerability. His natural senses become much stronger in his superhero form as well, especially his sense of smell.

When Lokii is powered up to Muspel-Lokii Fenrir gains power over fire. When Lokii is powered up to Nifhl-Lokii, Fenrir gains power over ice. When powered up and using his Pack power, the wolves gain the elemental power ups as well.

* * *

**Relationships**

**Duchess Dorothée Mercier Dupuis/ Briar Rose-** Noah’s French grandmother that he affectionately calls Mormor. She dotes on Noah as her last living relative. She is stern, but she knows that children of Noah’s age need freedom and to be with friends. Her love for her grandson can go overboard, as she made a large birthday party for Noah, inviting all his classmates, when Noah didn’t want a party, afraid that his classmates will learn about his rich status and treat him differently. When she becomes Akumatized into Briar Rose, her flawed logic leads her to putting Noah asleep in order to keep him protected in a state of happiness in his dreams. As they are each other’s only living family, they love each other dearly. When she became sick Noah becomes distraught and ends up becoming Akumatized himself. Noah also greatly admired the aura of authority she exhumes when out in public, and how people such as Andre Bougious and even his wife Audrey Bougious are intimidated by her and go out of their way to please her when she comes to the hotel’s restaurant.

**Lokii-** Noah’s Kwami. One of the rare Kwamis discovered and bounded to a Miraculous in the Scandinavian region. At one point in his life Lokii and his Miraculous was taken by an evil man, much like Nooroo with Hawk Moth, and he became the source of the myths for the Norse gods Loki and Fenrir. Noah doesn’t blame Lokii for what happened years ago. Lokii is incredibly loyal to Noah, always making him feel better when he’s down. Lokii is always surprised by Noah’s inner strength and loyalty to his friends. Noah sometimes, unintentionally, projects his love of his pet wolf Sköll, onto Lokii. They are great friends.

**Sköll-** Noah’s pet wolf that he raised after finding the abandoned pup. It was the runt of its litter and abandoned by its pack. It is a large tawny wolf that loves Noah unconditionally and listens to his every word. It is an incredibly loyal creature. It loves to sleep in the same bed as Noah. When Noah was going to boarding school in England Sköll would stay at his parents’ estate in Norway and every time Noah came home, he would be tackled to the ground and licked until he’s soaked with drool. When he got old and passed away, it really impacted Noah. To honor his oldest friend Noah took to wearing Sköll’s collar around his neck.

**Luka Couffaine-** Noah gets a small crush on Luka after Luka caught him after he tripped. At one-point Noah thought that Luka was Chat Noir. Noah gets noticeably flustered around Luka. They do become good friends later on. Noah loves to spend time with Luka, even joins him at his Kitty Section rehearsals. When Luka is in his hero persona Viperion using the Snake Miraculous Noah gets a crush on him as well, and flirts with him as Fenrir. After spending a lot of time with Luka, Noah falls in love with him, but keeps it a secret.

**Adrian Agreste / Chat Noir-** Noah’s old childhood playmate. Their mothers were old friends growing up and the two boys would play together when they were really young, however, only Noah has any memories of their time together. Because of this, Adrien doesn’t recognize Noah when he enrolls in his class or at Noah’s Masquerade themed birthday party. They quickly become good friends and can be seen around each other often. After being saved from his Akumatized grandmother, Noah develops a crush with Chat Noir. When he becomes Fenrir, he is openly flirty and playful with the feline superhero, which Ladybug says that Chat is getting a taste of his own medicine.

**Marinette Dupain Cheng/Ladybug-** Noah finds Marinette to be a very sweet, friendly and kind girl, also a bit silly with the way she falls over herself all the time. He likes talking to her and is one of the only people who believes her about Lila Rossi. He finds her excuses for being late or changing plans last second to be odd, but shrugs it off. He finds her fun to be around, and makes comments every now and again when he sees her get flustered around Adrian. As Ladybug Noah is awed by her bravery and ingenuity. Lycan never really felt threatened by her, and Fenrir has the utmost respect for the superheroine.

**Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee-** An old playmate of Noah’s from when they were really young. She doesn’t recognize Noah when he enrolls in her class, and is very stuck up around him. However, she does like to pose for his photos. Fenrir isn’t bothered by her as Queen Bee either.

**Lila Rossi-** At first, Noah believes all the lies Lila tells when he first arrives, but realizes the reality of the situation when she lies about knowing him personally (when he used his name and title as separate identities) and learns how she lied to garner attention from everyone around her, thus growing a large dislike of the girl. He tends to audibly scoff and roll his eyes at Lila’s lies. When most of the class flocks to Lila with her extravagant lies, Noah hangs around Marinette and her friends. She is the one person that Noah refuses to take photos of. Lila grows to hate Noah and even threatens him like she did Marinette. She once was Akumatized after Noah out and confronted her about her lies of knowing who he was when he hid his real ties to the Dupuis family. After her AKuma was purified, Lila vows revenge against Noah.

**Nathaniel Kurtzburg-** One of Noah’s first friends when he joined the class. At some point Noah gets a small crush on him, thinking he’s cute, but he doesn’t act on his feelings.

**Marc Anciel-** Another one of Noah’s friends. Nathaniel introduced them.

**Nino Lahiffe/ Carapace-** Noah finds Nino to be entertaining and a good friend.

**Alya Cesaire/ Rena Rouge-** At first finding her intimidating with how she can get one one’s face in order to find out information, Noah respects her with her determination to get the best scoop possible. He sees her as a good friend.

**Gabriel Agreste/ Hawk Moth-** Gabriel Agreste is an old family friend of the Dupuis through his wife Emilie Agreste. The Dupuis were large investors in the Agreste Fashion line when he first started, so he is wholly grateful to them. During the funeral of Noah’s grandfather both Gabriel and Emilie offered to help the Duchess Dupuis in any way, and Gabriel offers his support to the Duchess when Noah’s parents pass away. Gabriel remembers Noah as being a respectful boy when Adrien was young and has no qualms about Noah being around his son, even seeing his as a better influence than a lot of Adrien’s classmates. Gabriel also sees that Noah has considerable talent in photography after seeing some of Adrien’s pictures on Noah’s social media platform and arranges it so Noah can be a photographer on one of Adrien’s photo shoots. When Noah comes to France to live his grandmother Gabriel, as Hawk Moth, shows a lot of interest in him. He can sense the depression that Noah has after losing his parents and his pet wolf Sköll and the anger, hatred, and embarrassment he felt after Lila outed him to the class, making him a perfect candidate for Akumatization. His intrigue peaks when Noah refuses Hawk Moth more than once. However, once Noah is Akumatized into Lycan Hawk Moth believes that all those negative emotions that Noah has been bottling up has made him one of his strongest villains yet and is absolutely furious that Lycan surrenders his Akumatized item and runs away from the French Miraculous Team. With Noah as the Wolf Miraculous Hero Fenrir, Hawk Moth has a vague interest in him, as he has a Miraculous not belonging to the set of Miraculouses in the Miraculous box from his research.

* * *

**Trivia**

  * **He is named after his maternal grandfather.**
  * **He wants to be a photographer once becomes an adult.**
    * **Noah has a dream to travel the world and photograph ancient ruins.**
  * **Noah wants to one day set up a wolf sanctuary.**
  * **Every day after school Noah stops by the Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie to by himself and his grandmother a sweet treat.**


End file.
